


Oh, Chrysoberyl, beware...

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Oh, Citrine Quartz... [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: 'Citrine Quartz' is a little in the past now... Chrysoberyl, however, is more... present.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Oh, Citrine Quartz... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117349
Kudos: 6





	Oh, Chrysoberyl, beware...

There is peace, but not for long.

Green jade regrets, rhodochrosite does not

Rhodochrosite tells green jade that it was not his fault

Green jade cannot reply, cannot fathom why

His friend before him has remorse in his eyes.

 _If you do not care,_ says green jade to the other

_Then why do you look like you’re questioning yourself?_

Rhodochrosite does not reply.

Rebuilding is hard, green jade knows

He’s been here before, through no fault of his own.

 _Citrine quartz pushed it, citrine quartz,_ he chants

Citrine quartz is dull, and doesn't remember his stance

On government, on people, on his timely demise

His poor son had shattered before his very eyes.

Citrine quartz has lost count of his ‘why’s.

Zoisite (and someone?) have disrupted the calm lull of peace.

Green jade watches as two young boys drift

The space between them expands like the rift

Of space between his own world and this one

This one, controlled by another green figure,

A green figure, who unlike green jade

Isn’t himself, but someone man-made.

Zoisite is banished by someone once thought

A best friend, a twin soul, a brother (of sorts)

He fights at first, fights to defend

The rights of himself, and his country, and his—

Friend? No more is the third leader his friend, 

But neither was the second, or the first, he defends—

Zoisite is defeated.

_Almost_ defeated.

He escapes, hides, from that man who tormented him

He flees to a family friend, who shelters (on a whim)

This friend knows green jade, knows his father

Green jade greets him, but he realises he’d rather

Return to his friend, return to the leader

Against the will of his captor or keeper.

The day after, it happens. The day after, it ends.

The bringing of a new year comes with the break

Of a nation, its final goodbye.

Citrine quartz’s nation goes up again, but this time

He screams at green jade for thinking to expend

All the things he loved, his wonderful Friend,

Citrine quartz is bitter again.

Nobody rebuilds this time.

The nation is dead, it’s at rock bottom.

Everyone scatters to the edges of the globe.

Rhodochrosite and green jade are together, again,

Another joins them, this time, but they have their distrust

For this one who joins them remembers... not much.

Zoisite joins his friend, chrysoberyl, 

As they create a new place for them to live

Chrysoberyl has plans, but does ziosite know?

Others may do, others may throw

A blanket over them, to block each from the other

To separate them, to divide them, to craft a cover

_Oh, Chrysoberyl, please be wary for your brother..._


End file.
